Nightmare Throne
Nightmare Throne is a structure only found in the epilogue of Adventure Mode. It is a black throne with many spikes. Maxwell is sitting on the throne unless players unlock it with a Divining Rod. To spawn in the Nightmare Throne, simple type DebugSpawn("maxwellthrone") into the Console. Maxwell's speech When players approach Maxwell in the throne, he will say a line. Players have to click on him to say all the lines, once he says all the lines listed below, all he will say is "...". # "Is this what you were expecting?" # "Forgive me if I don't get up." # "You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game." # "Or maybe They've grown tired of me." # "Heh. Took them long enough." # "They'll show you terrible, beautiful things." # "It's best not to fight it." # "There wasn't much here when I showed up." # "Just dust. And the Void. And Them." # "I've learned so much since then. I've built so much." # "But even a King is bound to the board." # "You can't change the rules of the game." # "I don't know what they want. They... they just watch." # "Unless you get too close... Then..." # "Well, there's a reason I stay so dapper." # "What year is it out there? Time moves differently here." # "Go on, stay a while. Keep us company." # "Or put the key in the box. It's your decision." # "Either way, you're just delaying the inevitable." # "Reality is like that, sometimes." # "I think I've said enough." # "..." Trivia * There was an old design for the Nightmare Throne that was in the game, but it was removed and replaced with the one here. * The Nightmare Lock originally was going to unlock Maxwell by using a Shadow Key, but the Divining Rod replaced it. * After freeing Maxwell, players can return to the throne via Adventure Mode to rescue the character. and return Maxwell to the throne. (But he still remains unlocked as a playable character). * Upon attacking the throne to free Maxwell, he will tell you that the throne will not allow it. * There is a Teleportato located somewhere in the map which is fully operational. Players can try to use it, but it will simply drop them back at Maxwell's throne. *"Them" may refer to the player, and "time moves differently here" may refer to how the days in the don't starve universe are shorter than the days in real life. Bugs *If DebugSpawn is used to spawn the throne in sandbox mode, you will not only need to spawn in the nightmare lock and key, but if the player rescues Maxwell in Sandbox Mode the cutscene will still play. There will be an error report that states something like:"Error Adventure%40 Not Found/Moved". This is most likely saying that since you are not in Adventure Mode and already in Sandbox Mode, the game will try to put you back in Sandbox Mode where you originally were, but the throne exists in your Sanbox Mode, most likely causing a failure. Category:Adventure Mode